


Breaking Apart at the Seams

by blue_jack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't like the way she was looking at Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Apart at the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for the lovely caitri who requested jealous, possessive top!Bones.

They stumbled into the room, holding each other up, Leonard cursing and Jim laughing, and that was the way it always seemed to be with the two of them. Leonard thought he should object more and get to be the one laughing for a change, but he took one look at Jim, eyes crinkled and smile wide, and he felt his mouth twitch in response. Then again, maybe it was better this way.

He barely waited for the door to close behind them before he was leaning forward to kiss Jim, winding one hand through short strands of hair that tried to evade capture, his other hand grabbing onto Jim’s chin to keep him still long enough so they could connect.

Jim kissed back, always did, grabbed his own handfuls of Leonard’s shirt as he jerked them together, and Leonard maybe should have felt exasperated the smile was still there when he pulled back a little while later, but really, he’d known Jim long enough that he wasn’t surprised.

Besides, he knew how to wipe that smile off in a way that made them both happy.

And he set about doing just that, lighting up the room with even more curses as he negotiated all the damn buttons and braids that littered Jim’s uniform, because it wasn’t like Jim was helping. Oh no, that would be too much to ask.

“Tell me again,” Jim said, putting his arms on Leonard’s shoulder and leaning back against the wall to ostensibly make it easier for him, but in reality, was extremely distracting because of the way he spread his legs, the fabric of his pants stretching across his groin. He sounded so amused, and Leonard rolled his eyes, because he hadn’t meant to say it the first time, and like hell he was going to repeat it.

“No.” He told himself that he kissed Jim then in order to keep him from asking again and not because he couldn’t keep away, but he didn’t really believe it. Jim was . . . very addictive. It did serve the absolutely contradictory purpose of making his hands a lot clumsier as he tried to undo Jim’s clothes, however, and he scowled mid-kiss as he realized he was mindlessly tugging at his jacket like that was going to accomplish anything at all.

Jim, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice, and Leonard felt pretty damn proud of himself that Jim’s eyes had become heavy-lidded, and the smile had gotten a lot smaller, even if there was still a faint quirk to his lips.

“Hey, no cheating,” Jim said mildly, and of course he had no problem whatsoever in getting Leonard’s jacket undone, was pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms before it registered that he was working on it in the first place.

“How is that cheating?” he asked, and ha! There went Jim’s jacket on the ground, just leaving the undershirt and pants, and he could handle those at least without too much hassle.

“I asked you to do something, and you’re trying to sidetrack me with sex.” The last few words were slightly muffled as Leonard pulled the undershirt over Jim’s head.

“And you’re complaining, why?” he asked into the side of Jim’s throat, closing his eyes and breathing Jim in as he licked and sucked, purposefully leaving a mark that Jim would later point out with glee because it meant he got to do the same to Leonard. But he was fine with that, wanted it as a matter of fact.

“Good point,” Jim laughed, tilting his head to give him more access. His hands stroked Leonard’s sides, sliding under his undershirt although he didn’t try to pull it off since it didn’t get in the way like his jacket would have. He was being surprisingly obliging, not making things into a competition like he normally would have, and Leonard didn’t know if he was being lazy for a change or if he realized Leonard was determined to set the pace that time.

“Nonetheless,” Jim continued, and Leonard sighed. He really should have known better than to assume that Jim would let anything go. “I really want you to say it again.”

“Yeah, well, if wishes were fishes,” he muttered and dropped to his knees, hands at Jim’s belt. He bit Jim’s side hard enough to make him yelp and flinch, but he was laughing again, and his fingers brushed Leonard’s hair away from his face gently.

“Fine, fine. You don’t have to say it again. Don’t think I’m going to forget though.”

_I don’t like the way she was looking at you._

To Jim, flirting was as natural as breathing. He didn’t even have to try, because people _wanted_ to be the center of his attention, too beautiful and bright by half, and when he smiled at them, they always smiled back.

It had never bothered Leonard before. Jim acted the same way when Leonard was in the room as when he was out of it, didn’t try to hide it, didn’t need to, and if there was one thing Leonard had absolute faith in when he was flying in a damn tin bucket held up by nothing other than shaky science and wishful thinking was that Jim loved him. Which was ironic considering even three years ago, he would’ve laughed if someone had told him he’d be crazy enough to fall for something like that again.

But he had. Which was why he had Jim.

Which was why tonight had upset him so very, very much.

As natural as breathing. Jim made an excellent poster boy for the Federation, handsome and brave, a hero in everyone’s eyes, and the youngest Captain in the history of Starfleet. He could fairly ooze charm when he put his mind to it, and the ambassador from Gheltan apparently wanted Jim to make some personal promises in addition to the ones the Federation had already given.

Leonard had watched from his end of the table as she’d touched Jim, caressing the back of his hand with her fingers, his arm, his damn _hair_ as she’d compared the color and texture to her own purple locks. And Jim had smiled the whole time, had let her invade his personal space in small ways but kept hold of her hands when she’d wanted to explore further. He’d even taken her out on the main floor a couple of times and tried to teach her a few Earth dances, maintaining a certain distance between their bodies that she'd tried to bridge time and time again.

By the end of the evening, it’d almost become something of a game between the two of them, with her giggling each time she'd been outmaneuvered and smiling victoriously each time she hadn't. It'd been obvious that Jim had decided to take it in stride, his laughter mixing with hers at times. It'd been even more obvious that she would’ve been happier if Jim had given in.

Just thinking about it again was pissing him off, and he yanked Jim’s pants down with more force than necessary, making Jim stumble to the side.

The problem hadn’t been the flirting. Leonard could’ve lived with the flirting, although he had thought longingly a time or two about getting up and smacking her wandering hands away. What had gotten him so angry, however, what had made him drag Jim back to their quarters as quickly as reasonably possible and made him say those words that had tickled Jim so much in the first place had been the _expectation_. Like she'd really thought Jim was going to go back to her room at the end of the evening, no matter how many times he’d said ‘no.’ Like her looks—and he wouldn’t deny she’d been gorgeous, with her pale blue skin and shiny purple hair and clinging outfit that had shown off more than it concealed—would've gotten her what she wanted. Like just because she was the ambassador of a planet the Federation was interested in, Jim would've _had_ to go along with it.

And even if Jim had managed to keep up his good mood throughout the night, Leonard had hated those looks she'd given him, had hated the quality in her touches that said Jim had been hers already, and it'd just a matter of time.

“Damn. Bones,” Jim gasped as Leonard took his cock into his mouth, not worrying about finesse or technique, making up for it with sheer suction, because he still had to get Jim’s boots and socks off before the pants could go all the way, and he needed Jim to be naked as of ten minutes ago. “Shit, slow down.”

Jim tugged slightly on his hair, but he ignored it, knew that he was being a little too quick, too rough, not using enough saliva to make it smooth, and Jim hadn’t expected the sudden urgency when they’d been joking around just seconds ago. He couldn’t stop himself though. He couldn’t get the images of her touching Jim out of his head.

He pulled off just enough to wet his lips then took Jim in again, breathed deeply then pushed forward until his nose was rubbing against Jim’s stomach and he could feel Jim stretching him wide as his body tried to swallow without him meaning to.

“Fuck, oh, fuck!” Jim whispered, his hips jerking forward even as he tried to pull Leonard away, because Leonard didn’t enjoy deep-throating as a rule, and Jim never asked for it, but Leonard wanted to feel him everywhere, needed to, and he wasn’t going to let something like a little discomfort get in the way.

It was surprisingly better than he’d remembered it being, sheer stubbornness getting him through the first few seconds, and then the sounds Jim was making, unfamiliar even after how long they’d been together, and the way he was rocking his hips like he just couldn’t help himself let Leonard go even further.

Yeah, he would definitely have to try that again.

He couldn’t keep it up forever though, not enough practice, and he coughed as he let Jim slide out finally, watching through watery eyes as Jim sunk to the ground, panting like he’d run a mile.

“Fuck, what are you even doing to me?” Jim asked, his voice absolutely wrecked like he’d been the one on his knees, and he wrapped his hand around the back of Leonard’s neck, crushing their mouths together.

After that, it was clothes flying all over the place and the two of them knocking into furniture as they made their haphazard way over to the side table by the couch, because it was closer than the nightstand, and lube had become one of their top priorities.

Jim’s laidback attitude had long disappeared, and they fought over the tube, but it was Leonard who pressed one slick finger into Jim as Jim straddled his knees, back against the sofa, because climbing onto the sofa would’ve taken too much time. It was Jim though who gasped and reached between them, urging Leonard to add another one before he should’ve, Jim who spread his arms out wide and held onto the cushions like a lifeline as he moved up and down, working himself open on Leonard’s fingers.

Leonard groaned, the sound raspier than normal, his throat still throbbing from the width of Jim’s cock, which vaguely satisfied the desire to feel Jim inside and all around him but made him still crave more. And he wanted Jim to feel the same, wanted to mark him, brand him so he couldn’t think of anyone other than Leonard, and it was that need that made him add another finger, then another, so that Jim froze over him, thighs shuddering as his breath whistled out between his teeth.

“Is it too much?” Leonard asked worriedly, stroking Jim’s side over and over as if to make it better, struggling with himself not to push even deeper into the tight clasp of Jim’s body.

“Just— _fuck_ —just give me a sec,” Jim gasped, pupils blown wide, the shaking moving up his body, his knuckles white around the cushions.

Leonard tried, tried to be patient and close his eyes, tried to ignore the way Jim kept clenching around him, but it was impossible, it was unbearable, and his eyelids fluttered open, taking in the way Jim’s chest heaved with each breath, little beads of sweat dotting his torso.

He pushed up with his hand, the constriction around his fingers driving him a little mad with lust as it barely gave way, and listened to the broken moan Jim made as he ground weakly against him, his cock twitching against his stomach.

“ _Jim_ ,” Leonard groaned, drawing his fingers out as quickly and carefully as he could, almost swaying forward, lightheaded from the pleasure as he thrust into Jim, and it was so easy to push all the way in until Jim was flush against his thighs, Jim’s cry seeming to echo in his ears.

But he couldn't get any force behind his movements—he needed to be deeper, needed to be surrounded by Jim—and he growled in frustration, hooking Jim’s knees over his shoulders and shoving Jim higher on the couch so each thrust rammed into him, so that the noises Jim made lost all coherence, just getting louder and louder as he held onto Leonard, fingers digging into his back.

When Jim came, he was almost shouting, his legs pushing against Leonard’s chest as his body spasmed, his come splashing hot against both their stomachs. It was something of a shock for Leonard who’d become lost in the feel and sound of him, in the look of desperate pleasure on his face, and the sudden rush of reality made him aware of just how close he was, orgasm bursting through him right on the heels of that realization.

If he’d thought Jim had been loud, his own groan was so much worse, his hips pumping helplessly into Jim even harder than before somehow, the tightening of Jim’s body in his own climax making it so every thrust became almost too much to endure.

It was only much later in bed, after they’d showered and Jim had fallen asleep, the knowing smile that had clung to his lips gone at last, that Leonard finally gave in and whispered, “I couldn’t stand the way she looked at you.” And he lightly kissed every part of Jim he could reach where he’d seen her hands on him, wanting to erase even the memory her touch.


End file.
